Very different life
by Myself-Luna
Summary: Susan était une fille normal, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Entre amitié, amour et aventure, nous allons la suivre pendant les 7 plus belles années de sa vie.


**Bonjour ! Voilà le premier chapitre de Very different life, le titre n'est pas définitif. J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

Susan avait toujours été une fille normale. Enfin, elle était bonne à l'école, mais sans plus, elle n'était pas belle mais pas moche non plus, non vraiment, elle restait une fille normale à première vue.

En la détaillant physiquement, on voyait une file simple, fine, plutôt petite pour son âge, la peau caramel et les cheveux châtains avec de légers reflets d'or et de miel. Le soucis, c'est que ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et indomptables, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer tous les coiffeurs du coin. La seule chose que Susan trouvait très beau chez elle étaient ses yeux, dex grand yeux brillants, marrons clair devenant vert près de la pupille. Elle avait souvent eu des compliments des adultes sur ses yeux.

Beaucoup moins souvent des enfants de son âge. Elle était tut le contraire d'une fille populaire. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Déjà elle ne se sentait que très rarement à sa place avec les enfants de sa classe, ce qui l'empêchait de s'amuser avec les autres : elle avait toujours peur de déranger et de les décevoir en faisant quelque chose de mal. Ensuite, lorsque les gens voulaient apprendre à la connaître, c'était son caractère qui faisait obstacle : tantôt d'ange, tantôt de feu, trop têtue et timide à l'abord, trop bavarde ensuite. Trop d'enfants se moquaient donc d'elle car elle était soit disant différente.

Malgré cela elle avait réussit à trouver deux très bonnes amies depuis deux ans. Abby et Cassie.

Les deux seules qui connaissaient la vraie Susan, qui ne l'avaient pas rejetée comme les autres.

A huit ans Susan avait déjà accepté l'idée de vivre dans la solitude. C'est un peu plus tard que les deux jeunes filles ont voulu la connaître et se son rapprochées d'elle. Depuis leurs neuf ans, les trois fillettes sont devenues inséparables, unies comme les doigts de la main. Certaines personnes du village les auraient crues sœur s'il n'y avait pas eu une chatain aux yeux marrons clairs et verts, une brune aux yeux marrons foncés et une brune tirant vers le roux foncé aux yeux gris. La première Susan, la seconde Abby, et enfin Cassie. D'autres détails pouvaient marquer leur différence de famille : Susan ayant de peau plus foncée et doré que ses amies et ces dernières plus grandes d'une douzaine de centimètres.

Mais elles, elles auraient promit qu'elles étaient sœurs, dans leur cœur.

Bien sûr, Susan avait vraiment une sœur, plus jeune de presque trois ans, Anna. Susan aimait bien sa sœur mais elle était plus jeune et donc n'avait pas les même occupations, ce qui rendait leur relations parfois tendues ...enfin comme souvent entre frères et sœurs.

Mr et Mrs Crowns, leurs parents étaient des personnes très gentilles et aimantes. Ils s'étaient toujours occupés du bien être de leurs filles. Lorsque Susan avait du mal à se faire accepter, ils se sont fait beaucoup de soucis, se demandant si leur fille était différente au point de ne pas avoir d'amis. Ils savaient qu'elle aimit rester dicrète mais ne supportait pas suivre les groupe comme un mouton.

Ils ont été si contents en Susan s'est trouvé deux amies, ils étaient si soulagés.

Susan avait onze ans maintenant, née le 14 mai, il ne lui restait qu'un mois et demi avant le finir sa scolarité dans la petite école puis de renter au collège. Elle serait normalement dans le même collège que ses deux camarades. Elle avait hâte, hâte devoir du changement et de nouvelles personnes, et qui sait, de nouveau amis ?

Mais jamais, jamais elle ne se serait douté qu'il puisse avoir autant de changement, c'est donc ici, dans un petit village proche de Londres, le 14 mai que notre histoire commence.

* * *

**C'était très court, mais c'est pour mettre le contexte, les prochains chapitres seront bien plus long, promit !**


End file.
